Cousin
by NikaJ
Summary: It was a normal morning. Then the woman from Athos' past arrived. Who is that woman? How she will change lives of our four musketeers? Set after Season One final in the alternative universe where Dauphine is King's son. Aramis/OC
1. Surprise

**Hi,**  
 **I'm 15 and I'm from Czech republic so you can imagine I'm not expert in English, so I'm sure I did lot of mistakes, but I did my best. (I hope XD). R &R and please be kind but deadly honest. This is my first story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers.**

* * *

 **Cousin**

 **Chapter 1: Surprise**

It was a warm spring morning. The garrison was quiet, except for the occasional clashing of the swords belonging to the musketeers, who were performing their daily training. Among them was a newcomer in the regiment d'Artagnan, who tried to beat the champion in the fight hand to hand. Anyone other than Porthos. And although it didn't seem that d'Artagnan won, he tirelessly tried to reflect the attacks of experienced fighter. Aramis with Athos watched it from the table.

"But the kid is trying to, what do you mean?" Aramis mumbled with a smile toward his companion. He received only a nod as the answer, while Athos finished off the last sip of wine, which by now was on the table. At that moment, the two turned back towards the entrance gate. Their attention was attracted by a great roan, which ushered in with a distinctive sound of its hooves. Horse gracefully came up the middle of the courtyard.

"You'd rather stay away from her, she doesn't like foreigners." the young woman announced to boy and herself led the horse to the stable.

Aramis just stared. It wasn't just the idea of conservative women, she was wearing leather pants and a blouse with lacing. But it wasn't important, Aramis thought looking at her charming face and long fiery red hair, which were all floating around her face. Already was going to perform, when he noticed that Athos goes to the woman with an expression in his face, which he couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" Athos sharply asked the woman, who still stood back from him, facing up to her riding.

"And who is asking?" she turned and replied just as sharply on the question. Aramis came closer at hat moment, as well as d'Artagnan with Porthos, who have already left the sparring. In fact, with the surprise of the register, the woman begins to smile.

"I'm glad to see you." she said, still smiling, and came a few steps to Athos and she embraced him with eagerness. Even to a greater surprise of the three musketeers, Athos returned the hug back. When they break away, Athos with a light smile on his face spoke.  
"When did you come back?"

"Two weeks ago, I'm in France, but only today I got to Paris," she replied. At that moment Aramis with his curiosity couldn't resist and began to speak.  
"Athos, do you want introduce us?"

"I'm sorry gentlemen," he turned to his friends with his stoic expression back on his face. "this is Gracelyn Haley, my cousin."

All three of them were in shock over the news, but Aramis first recovered, he came closer and introduced himself.  
"Aramis to your services." and took her hand, which is immediately transferred to his lips, to kiss, while he constantly looked into her eyes.

"I am honored to meet you." Gracelyn replied with a laugh. The other three turned his eyes upward over his behavior, and then Porthos pushed him out of the way, also introduced himself and was followed by d'Artagnan.

"I like to meet Olivier's friends, but now Athos, if I'm not mistaken?" Gracelyn looked at his cousin. Athos, who froze by hearing his already a long time of rarely used name just nodded.

"Gracelyn?" a voice came from the top of the stairs "is that you?"  
"Captain Treville," she called enthusiastically to the leader of the musketeers "glad to see you again." and without further delay, she was also hugging him.

"You know each other?" Athos quickly took to the reunion and looking at his cousin, who responded only taking up a wry eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, when observing Gracelyn's expression "I forgot your unusual talent."

"What are you talking about?" Aramis inquired curiously, when even with the other watched closely the sequence of events that changed an ordinary morning in something completely radically unusual.

Athos turned to him and replied seriously  
"Grace has the incredible ability to intrude into the awareness of almost everyone a little bit powerful man in France.".

"Not only in France." she replied, with a smile that it seems doesn't leave her face.  
"And I don't know what is bad on this ability, are you jealous perhaps?" she said, when she returned to her mare, her head facing Athos. He just rolled his eyes and a light smile appeared again on his face.

"I'm here, just swing by and say hello to you, but before I'll go I want to give you something." and pulled out small package of the bag, which was fastened to her saddle.  
"It's a book," she said, when she was giving it into his hands, "maybe you will like it."

But she has already jumped on the horse.  
"Surely I'll see you," she called, when about to leave, "I have to arrange a few things and then I will come, maybe even tonight." waved the mare to stop and she added  
"Glad I got to know you gentlemen and captain, we need to have a drink and a chat." and she departed with these words, and left behind, the five musketeers, who perhaps for the first time didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **Sooooooo. What do you think? Bad? Very Bad? Do you want more chapters? Please review.**


	2. Memories

**Hello, I am back with the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Special thanks to MONICAMACK, TheseWordsAreUnspoken and MusketeerAdventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories**

* * *

...and left behind, the five musketeers, who perhaps for the first time didn't know what to say.

After a moment of silence Athos walked over to the table and asked Serge about another bottle of wine.

The captain understood that it will be better to leave his musketeers alone, he apologized that has a lot of paperwork on the table and left. The three musketeers switched over to the table and sat down.

"So," Aramis, who was sitting on Athos' left spoke first, "why did you never tell us about her, my friend?"

"You have never asked." Athos said and drank wine.

"She was glad to see you, and you, too, so what's the problem?" Porthos said , when saw that slightly frown face of his friend.

"I haven't seen her from the Thomas' funeral." he said as explanation.

"Ah."

"And were you close?" asked Aramis, "What!" he added in d'Artagnan's raised eyebrows.  
"I'm just asking."

"It's okay," Athos understood that he will not get rid of his brothers  
"actually, we've lived part of our childhood together."

"Really?" d'Artagnan couldn't resist the opportunity to hear something of his mentor's past.

''Lived in La Fere ever since she was seven years old.'' Athos wasn't looking at anyone of them, but there was sparkle of joy in his eyes.

"Her mother was a sister of my father. I actually didn't know her, she married very young and she didn't speak to the rest of the family since then '' he paused. "Her husband was an English Lord."

"So your cousin is the Lady?" the astonished Porthos.

"Yes," Athos nodded, "but she doesn't like it"

"It seems that you have it in the family." d'Artagnan smiled.

Athos didn't respond to the remark and continued.

"They lived together here in France, but when Gracelyn was seven years old, her mother died." he said seriously.

"Poor kid," Aramis felt sorry the girl, "but what about her father?"

"Lord Haley couldn't bear to see his daughter, who so much resembled his wife, at least he wrote that in the letter to my father, so he sent her to La Fere, and returned to his mansion in England."

Athos was staring into the void when his mind was absorbed by the memories.

"Then I saw her for the first time, Gracelyn has been like my sister since then."

FLASHBACK

 _It was a summer afternoon. Thirteen years old Athos stood at the window of his room and watched the arriving carriage. When he first heard that his small cousin will be coming, he was delighted. But the more he thought about the novelty, the more joy lulls._

 _Even he will never admit it out loud, thought she will be only other Thomas' friend and therefore even more reason to envy. Although loved his brother, Athos envied him his carefree life full of fun and games._

 _"It's not fair." he thought every time he had to sit over textbooks while his younger brother was running around outside in the garden, full of blooming forget-me-nots._

 _"Olivier!" the voice of his nanny ripped him out of ideas "Come to welcome your cousin."_

 _The young Comte looked the last time out the window at the arriving carriage and then went to the entrance. There was only a woman with a stern expression on the face._

 _"Where is father?" asked the nanny when he was not seen him at the door "I thought he will be there."_

 _"He has a lot of work." the woman frowned "Are you afraid to welcome a little girl alone?"_

 _"Certainly not." defended himself from accusations, but at the same time a little worried, he never knew what say to newcomers. In that moment Gracelyn stepped out of the carriage. The little girl was wearing a dress the color of the morning sky and have a big smile on her face._

 _"Hello." she chirped in a high tone of voice, came to Athos and hugged him._

 _"I'm Gracelyn."_

 _"H-hello." the surprised boy stammered._

 _"Well," nanny measured the girl with a critical eye "there will be a lot of work with you"_

 _The girl dropped her eyes and a little bit blushed._

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered back, "mom said, that I'm sometimes a little wild." and a tinge of sadness sneaked into the eyes of her when the thought of the mother._

 _"Do you want see the house?" Athos asked the girl and hoped that distract her a little. Looking at her, he changed his mind and wondered that it wouldn't be eventually so bad to have her at home._

 _"Yeah." she picked up the eyes and up to the moisture of her eyes, it was not to know that she was ever sad._

 _"She's sweet." Comte thought and said "By the way," remembered his manners, "My name's Olivier."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was cruel." Aramis' voice came to through the veil of memories.

"What?" confused Athos turned to him.

"I mean that father left her behind."

"Well, I believe that she was actually happy. He wasn't the ideal father."

"But still.."

"Where was she actually for the last five years?" Porthos cut off his speech.

It seemed to him somewhat reckless abandon of her cousin, at the moment when he had to hang his wife for the murder of his brother. Especially when it turned out that they grew up together.

"In England," Athos got up from the table put down the wine and walked over to the training musketeers, pulled out his sword and began to train. Every other observer would say, he has a face without emotion, fully focused only and only on the swordplay, but Aramis, who knew every millimeter on the face of his friend, noticed the cheerful spark that danced in his eyes.

"And I thought he can't surprise me anymore." he remarked, more to himself and stood up

"Do you want practise your skills with a musket?" he turned to d'Artagnan.

"Hmm?" the boy was still thinking over the new information "Sure." and both of them went to targets.

"And yet this morning it looked so boring." Porthos mumbled and added to his friends.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Truth

**Hello everybody, here is a new chapter for you.**

 **Many thanks to: jwlinder, TheseWordsAreUnspoken, MusketeerAdventure, sheppy989 and dg101.**  
 **Thank you for add to follows, favs or reviews. You are great guys. :)**

 **To MusketeerAdventure: Here is a memory, which brought a cheerful spark. Enjoy it. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers.**

* * *

Athos tried to focus only on training, he really did. But look at the aspiring young musketeers and the morning again reunion with Gracelyn reminded him of his own beginnings with the sword. Actually one particular day.

FLASHBACK

 _Two months past from the Gracelyn's arrival to La Fere. The coming autumn atmosphere was already felt in the air. The days started to be shorter and colder. But Athos didn't take notice of the cold, when he entered into a large unheated room. He had, after a long time, training with his master. M. Fournier was three weeks on a private road and only after his departure, Athos realized how is missing their workouts. His master wasn't the warmest person, but the teaching of fencing, together with the horse riding was a pleasant cheer from the usual duties of the young Comte._

 _Since Fournier hasn't come yet, Athos decided he will start himself. He took up his sword and practised the latest attacks, which the master learned him before leaving. Already was preparing for his third lunge, when he heard the rattling of metal. He turned and saw his little cousin. She tries to take off the sword, which was draped securely high on the wall._

 _"What are you doing here?" he tried to sound authoritatively, but couldn't resist a smile. For the last month she has followed him perhaps everywhere he went. So for him it wasn't a surprise she came here._

 _"I want to fence too." little Gracelyn begged._

 _"You can't. You're too small." he explained, decided to omit the part about the fact the girls actually don't fencing and after a moment he added, "Why don't you play with Thomas?" he wanted to encourage her, because she started to look disheartened._

 _"He doesn't like me. He said he shall not play with the annoying girl."_ _Gracelyn frowned at him._ _"And can I watch at least?" she asked with hope._

 _"All right." Athos couldn't resist her puppy eyes. He waited until she got a seat on the chair, standing in the corner of the room and continued with the training. After the moment a master swordsman has also arrived. He registered the girl in the corner and began to scowl._

 _"What are you doing here?" he repeated unknowingly question of his disciple._

 _"I wanna watch how you are fencing." she replied._

 _"There is no question, girls and swordplay don't go together. Especially not so small and nosy." casting out her from the room._

 _"But..." Athos tried to plead for Grace._

 _"No buts, we have already a delay, I don't need to babysitting little kids."_

 _Athos, with the knowledge it doesn't make sense to guess with M. Fournier, was silent. But when he saw_ _ _a few minutes later_ a little girl how was creeping into the room and stealing Fournier's hat, he decided won't bother master with such a detail._

END OF FLASHBACK

The rest of the day wasn't interesting. Training, Aramis' jokes, training. Just as usually. The sun was approaching the horizon and the musketeers were slowly finishing, when Gracelyn returned to the garrison. She took the horse to the stables and came to Athos.

"What about the book?" she asked.

"A book?" he turned his eyes on the package, which lay already from the morning forgotten on the table.

"Uh. I was..."

"Busy?" Gracelyn followed his gaze.

"Yes." he agreed quickly, and he looked somewhat the shamed.

"I need to give you a compliment." Aramis spoke to her. "You are perhaps the first person, who was able to bring him into embarrassment." and he began to laugh. Athos gave him a murderous glance, which made Aramis laugh even more.

"Never mind." Grace said, also with a smile, "Have you already gone off duty? I invite you all for dinner. You can choose the location."

Aramis looked at Athos who nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll get d'Artagnan with Potrhos. We still have to clean up the equipment but then we can go."

"Great." she agreed enthusiastically.

"What about the things you had to arrange?" Athos wanted to know.

"Not everything went according to expectations." she said, but Athos noticed she didn't look into his eyes.

But she has caused him from the considerations."We still missing one person." and she reached the stairs.

XXX

Captain Treville was sitting on the chair and frowning at the paper spread before him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

"Captain." Grace's head appeared in the doorway. "If you have the time?"

"Actually, I don't." he admitted. "These days I think that those papers are multiplying."

"That's a shame." she looked sincerely disappointed. "I'm going with Athos and his friends for dinner, we hoped you add."

"Perhaps another time," Treville promised "but thank you for the invitation."

"You don't have to thank. You're welcome. So, good luck with the paperwork."

XXX

"So tonight without Captain." Grace said and went to the four men. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." Porthos agreed.

XXX

"And did he seriously drop there a whole?" Aramis asked, meanwhile Porthos was laughing and d'Artagnan was being all flushed as he tried to suppress the laughter.

"I swear, to the top of his head" Gracelyn was smiling.

The evening was well. Grace was telling stories of Athos childhood and although Athos was trying to look offended, he couldn't quite suppress a smile, which appeared on his face.

"I hope you haven't forgotten you swam in the exactly same pond only a week later." he turned to her.

"It was different." Grace resisted herself.

"I jumped there on purpose" she added when he raised his eyebrows.

Everyone started to laugh again.

"What did Athos mean when he said you know all of the powerful men of France?" d'Artagnan asked, still not sure what that means.

"He overstated it." she said in explanation. "When I was eighteen I moved to Paris, so you know, I had naive dreams I will find a noble bridegroom, and we will live happily ever after." Gracelyn smiled and continued.

"I lived here a few months. I was standing on the marketplace when the royal chariot passed around. Everyone was waving, but I..." she blushed a little, "Well, let's just say I didn't agree with one trader. And maybe my opinion was a bit loud."

"A bit, yeah?" Athos snorted.

Gracelyn ignored him.

"His majesty saw me. He thought it is bold turn your back to the royal chariot. And you know him, he finds this behaviour appealing. Occasionally."

They all remember the countess De Larroque and nodded.

"Then he invited me to the palace for lunch and I got stuck there. Somehow."

"For five years." Athos added.

"But I have never been anything other than his friend." she said quickly to the suspicious faces of all around.

"Why did you go to England?" effect of Athos' question was immediate. The mood froze and their smiles fell down, when they were waiting for a response.

"You know." Gracelyn didn't look into his eyes and stand sipped her wine.

"No, I don't." Athos opposed "you told you're going to visit the father, but I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now."

"But it's true." she whispered, eyes still lowered.

"And how do you explain this. Your father died a month before you left." he attacked

At that moment she lifted her eyes and said softly "How do you know that?"

"The letter about his death didn't come only to you." he stood up and went to the exit.

Door behind Athos loudly shut. Everyone in the inn were talking away, laughing and drinking but there was silence at musketeer's table. They all watched Gracelyn and saw the anxiety in her eyes was changing into anger. She got up quickly and ran after Athos. Three men looked to each other and followed them. When they came out they saw how Grace was catching Athos and turning him towards herself. Three friends were standing aside, but in the hearing, if there were problems.

"What do you want to hear?" Grace started to scream "I regret I left you? Okay. Because I regret it! "

"I want to hear the truth." Athos said calmly.

"No, you don't." she opposed a little more calmly, tears were rushing into her eyes.

"Why?" Athos was confused.

"It's not safe." she said firmly, looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" in that moment, Athos had already shouted.

"I'm talking about the fact I was the king's spy!"

It took only a second before she realized what she said and the anger disappeared. Athos took a step back. The implementation of his gesture hit her like a stone. Grace again had a sense of losing someone who cares about and Athos had a sense of betrayal, because the other important woman in his life lied to him.

* * *

 **What do you think about the way I have chosen for this story? Review please and thank you for reading.**


	4. Forgiveness

**Huge thanks to TheseWordsAreUnspoken, MusketeerAdventure, dg101, Queen of Supernatural Lovers and Live-Laugh-Play.**

 **You are the biggest motivation for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers.**

* * *

"You should not hear this, not this way, not here." Gracelyn looked towards the other "None of you."

"I should go." she turned to leave.

"Are you leaving Paris?" Athos finally found the words.

"Not this evening." she smiled at him sadly and left.

Men came to their leader. All were silent.. Didn't know what to say to something like that. Athos just stared at the departing silhouette of his cousin. He had thought that he knew her. She had been like his sister. He couldn't imagine, even in the wildest dream, how his little Grace could be a spy. He remembered Anna. She seemed innocent and eventually turned out to be a liar and a murderer. Suddenly realizing her words.

"Someone should go with her." announced to them, but he did not move from the place. "We don't know what ,if at all, is a threat."

"I'll go." Aramis offered himself, and ran after the retreating woman.

XXX

Grace walked away from his cousin and his friends. Just that moment she feared most of all. She does not have anyone, apart from Athos. And now, she pushed away even him. Gracelyn heard the sound of footsteps. None other than Aramis.

"Escort, huh? Did Athos send you?" She was not in the mood for company.

"He's worried about you.." Aramis tried to explain.

"So tell him I can take care of myself." she said decisively, eyes fixed on the path. "I'm not worth it." she added quietly to herself.

"In that case, I'm not an escort." he did not hear her last remark. "I'm just a man, who is enjoying a common path with a beautiful woman."

Gracelyn stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Well." she said hesitantly, "Thank you."

A moment they were going in silent.. Aramis wanted to ask her about the danger, which she spoke about, but he decided it is only between her and Athos. Ha asked instead.

"Where do you actually live?"

"Madame Bonacieux. It is a short walk away."

"Yeah. I know. We know her."

The rest of a trip they went without a word. They arrived up to the door and stopped. Looked at each other a moment.

"Once again, thank you." Gracelyn said. They stood just a few steps away from each other.

"You're welcome." Aramis was going closer. He saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I have to go." she said and went quickly to the house.

"Grace?" Aramis stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about Athos" he assured her "I shall speak to him."

Gracelyn gave him a last look, nodded, and went into the house. Aramis was still a moment staring at the closed door.

"Pull yourself together!" he commanded himself "She is Athos' cousin!" and with a feeling of impending disaster turned on his heel and set off home.

XXX

 _I'm laying in my bed and could not sleep. I wanted to tell him the truth. But not like this. Not on the street in front of an inn, in a fit of pointless anger. Suddenly a loud sound of the shot broke the silence of the night. Did not move, then the adrenaline started to work. I quickly looked through the bedroom of Bonacieuxes. It was empty. It's strange. I would swear that I heard Canstance's slow breathing and a loud snoring of her husband, when was going to my bedroom earlier._

 _I ran out. Looking around the street, which was illuminated by pale glow of the moon. Then I saw him. Laying on the ground._

 _"Olivier!" forgot change of his name. I came to him and dropped next to his bleeding body._

 _"You'll be fine, you'll be fine." I'm repeating more to me than him and trying to stop the blood flowing from his chest._

 _"No. I will not" he's whispering. "And it's your fault." he looked at me with blaming eyes and the last breath escaped from his mouth.  
_

 _"NO!"_

 _XXX_

Gracelyn woke up with a jolt. She was laying in her bed in Bonacieux's house.

"It was just a dream." persuading herself, but she wasn't stop shaking. She pushed hand under the pillow and found well-known contour of her dagger. When she calmed down got up and changed the sweat-soaked shirt of hers. And knowing tomorrow will be a long day restlessly fell asleep.

XXX

Athos came to the garrison. It was hard night. After the fiasco with Gracelyn he said goodbye to d'Artagnanem and Porthosem and went home, where he drank a bottle of wine. Grace lied to him. He was angry. No. Disappointed. Not because she left right after Thomas' funeral, at the moment when he needed her the most, but because the last thing she told him was a lie.

FLASHBACK

 _The sun was shining. How fitting weather for the funeral. It was the only thing Athos thought when was watching how they launched the coffin into the ground. He felt empty. Without emotions._

 _Yesterday he ordered to hang Anne. He could not watch it to end, just couldn't._

 _Almost all of the villagers were here. They all loved Thomas. He was cheerful, easy-going. He used to laugh in a pub and pay for all drinks. They knew him like that at least. Athos felt how their cold glances pierced his back. They were accusing him. And they were right. It was his fault._

 _"Olivier?" he heard a voice. Is that voice of an angel? Is he dead? No he was not the one who died. But he should be, it should be him who was laying in the coffin. It was his fault. His._

 _"Ollie?" Grace. No one else called him like this.. Only Grace and only in special cases._

 _Athos looked up. It was she. Long time haven't seen her, but he could not forget those green eyes. She looked at him sadly._

 _"It has been a long time." she said. While staring at her and then he nodded. He missed her. But then met Anne and fell in love. His fault. His._

 _"I..." Gracelyn paused and started again. "I'm so sorry, Ollie, but I have to leave. I need to go to England. To father." She pretended so guilty._

 _She is leaving. Grace is leaving. No one has left. They are all gone. And he is alone and it's his fault._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Good morning." Aramis greeted his friend and sat down next to him. Looked at Athos closely. He seemed dejected. Aramis with others hoped that Gracelyn made him disperse, after he reported Milady. And now this.

"She was protecting you." he said. "If she became a spy, it was much safer to don't tell you the truth, my friend."

"But she should not protect me!" Athos again started to be upset.

"Gracelyn cares about you. She didn't want to expose you to unnecessary risk." Aramis was trying to persuaded him.

" 'Mis is right." Porthos came. Was followed by d'Artagnan. They all liked Athos' newly discovered cousin, she made him happier. They never seen Athos so relaxed, like yesterday. Before becoming a hassle.

"But I had to protect her!" Athos shouted.

The entire staff of the garrison turn around to him.

"What are you lookin' at?!" Porthos called out. Men shrugged and continued to work.

"You're not angry at her." Aramis dawned. "But at yourself."

"She was a spy Aramis. She could be tortured, even killed! And I would never knew the truth." he said softly. "I had to be able to prevent this from happening."

"Gentlemen." d'Artagnan whispered and nodded his head towards the entrance. She stood there. Gracelyn. She came closer.

"Excuse me." she said formally, but in eyes had a sadness. "Do you know if I can find the captain in his office?"

"He should be there." d'Artagnan replied.

"Thank you." she nodded and went to the stairs.

XXX

"Enter."

"Captain." Gracelyn went into the Treville's office, "I'm Sorry for disturbing you, but can we have a word?"

"Of course." he quickly agreed. Treville was starting to get worried. Never, in all the time what he knows the girl, she had not seem so sad.

"I need to ask you a question. Today morning I was in the Cardinal's office, but he was not there. I was there yesterday, with the same result." intensively was looking at Captain "I need necessarily to talk to him, but those fools from the red guard refuse to tell me anything. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He went to visit some of the newly renovated temple."he replied hesitantly. "He will return sometime during the day."

"Thank you." it seemed the information calm her down. She was already leaving when Treville called out.

"Wait, what is happening? The last time I saw you, you were the king's friend, knew about all what was happening at the Court. and now you can't find out where is cardinal without my help? I used to ask you this sort of thing."

She did not look at him, hand still on handle.

"Circumstances have changed." than she left.

XXX

"Talk to her." Aramis encouraged Athos.

"I do not..." Athos did not finished his speech, because Gracelyn came to them.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked and went towards to the horses. Athos stood up from the table and followed her.

"I want to apologize for yesterday night." she started "I wasn't going to lie to you, but I want to make you understand I had no choice and..."

"Gracelyn." he stopped her sharply "I understand. I was angry, because when I don't know the truth, I can't help you. You didn't have to lie to me."

"I wanted you to be safe." she whispered.

"Now I know it. Don't be fooled, this does not mean that I agree with that. I am only saying that It will take a while, but I'll get over it." point out to her.

"Right, right.." Gracelyn wiped away the moisture of her eyes when finally recovered. "And now. Do you want to help me?"

XXX

MEANWHILE IN ENGLAND

A tall man stood in the middle of a vast room, which was almost empty, but the few pieces of furniture were of precious ebony. It emanated nobility and wealth.

"Have you found her?" he asked coldly discreet man who came into the room.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Anger and madness was shining in his eyes.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	5. Report

Here is new chapter. It's maybe little bit boring, but I had to write it.

Thank you TheseWordsAreUnspoken, dg101 and MusketeerAdventure for reviews. Honestly thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Musketeers (Surprise!)

* * *

"And now, do you want to help me?" she asked him, nervously waited for the answer.

Athos looked at her and wondering what she experienced during those five years. She was different. He did not noticed it before, but now saw that there is hiding something else behind the joyous surface. She has seen the real face of the world. Cruel and ruthless part. Athos nodded.

"Good," seemed to be delighted to hear this answer "and do you think others would be willing to help?"

"Aramis? You? Definitely. Porthos cannot miss any of the fun and d'Drtagnan?" he looked over at the young man sitting at the table, "He would lung perhaps into everything."

"Well." she smiled "The captain should know it too."

XXX

They stood in Trevill's office. So far, no one knew what it exactly is and they kept waiting until Grace begin to talk. Looked at Gracelyn with an inquiring look.

"Well, I'm glad that you are willing to hear me." she said after a moment of silence. "Captain, I'm afraid you're a bit at a disadvantage in terms of information."

"What are you talking about?" Treville was totally confused. While the others had already more or less know that this is the information she found in England.

"I..." she hesitated when was asked to the same question as yesterday evening. "I was a spy, working for the king." she answered finally, and waited for his response.

The captain was just staring, thinking, if she is kidding him. But from the serious expression on her face, he concluded she does not.

"It explains your sudden departure to England." was the only answer he was able to say. Grace with a sigh of relief exhaled. He did not seem upset. Surprised, yes. Incredulous, maybe. But angry, no.

"Okay." Grace nodded and started to speak "I didn't want anyone of you in this matter , but because you know it about me and I am sure that in the end you would have it as the king's musketeers as well learned, it will be better to tell you earlier." she looked gradually at each of them and continued.

"When I came to England, I definitely didn't expected some conspiracy, actually I think, that neither the king or the cardinal. But as the daughter of an English nobleman, who just died and had no other offspring, I could not have a better position. Moved into the mansion, invited a few of the surrounding lords and their wives, all went well. Gradually, I learned about more and more people, but although looked for some appearing informations about France, or His majesty, nothing were coming."

"That's all?" Porthos interrupted her "I thought, that the spies are searching in drawers, hiding in cabinets to hear something." The others smiled over his description, but, in principle, agreed.

"It can happen, but man just will not go into someone's room and scan his things. Must have a reason. I did not have." take a deep breath and continued in her speech "until met him. Lord Addington. Important member of the Court, personally familiar with the English king. Very rich. He was charming. Initially. I noted that he talked about France quite..." she scowled "unflattering. It would not be so interesting, French are not popular in England. But how he was looking when he heard just the mention of France. With hate. It seemed remarkable to me, so I decided to find out something more about him."

"Oh, we are getting to the plot." Aramis joked. Athos lunged at him a deadly look.

"I'm silent." he added hastily.

"As I have said," Gracelyn was staring at Aramis "I have decided to find out more. What I found made me quite intrigued and explained his feelings for France. When Addington was young, old Lord, his father, went to Paris. In the evening went to the inn, a brawl started and he ended up dead on the ground in a pool of blood. It was a mistake of the young boy who drank more than should. Unfortunately, this was son of Comte. The case got up to Henry IV. Witnesses claimed that the Englishman began to quarrel , but to be honest it was quite clear that father better paid them than saw his son in the prison. The king decided. Dead man was accused from brawl and death was declared as an accident."

"And where did you find all this?" d'Artagnan wondered.

"People remember." she replied "Especially the suffering of the other. It was enough to ask a few people close to Lord and they were happy to report it. When I got into his house as a guest of the banquet, I spoke with him and agreed with him him how France is terrible, and how I am glad that can finally live in England. When I got rid of him I looked around and yes, back then, there was the scanning of the drawers." she looked up with a smile at Porthos.

"I already wanted to give up, when was caught by his servant. It turned out that he is not as faithful as should be. He showed me secret documents and contracts. Lord has done a great work, to set his own revenge to the French king."

"And what does he plan? To throw something into the air?" Aramis was curious "Many others have tried it."

"It is much more original. He wants to kidnap the king, bring him to England." she paused and added "And then kill him."

"Other have tried it." Aramis repeated "No success."

"You have to understand something." Gracelyn said seriously "He is crazy. The desire for revenge clouded his mind."

"What does it mean?" Athos spoke after a long time.

"He has planned it for years, every detail, every possible problem. Has people on each part of the plan. Mostly mercenaries."

"So why are we just chatting here?" Porthos cried out "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Addington cannot do anything, because I stole all the plans and the contract. With them one can easily accuse him and he does not want that. Made sure there is no clues, which could reveal him. Unfortunately, all what I stole is in England, hidden away in a safe place, but in England."

"Excellent job with the theft!" Aramis applauded "But why did not take those contracts to Paris?"

"I had too much to do with survival." Gracelyn replied bitingly.

"What do you mean?" Athos straightened up sharply.

"Caught me, but I managed to hide it before. Although then I ran away it was not possible to go back for them. The servant, who told me about all, knows where the contracts are and will be coming with them, when it will be safe, but it can be weeks."

"Do you believe him?" Athos doubted if it's a good idea to trust Lord's servant with something like this.

"Absolutely." Grace said firmly. Athos had the feeling that there is something more, but let it be.

"Why didn't you go straight to the king?" Treville did not understand "You told me you need to speak with the cardinal. Why not with the king? He would definitely listened to you."

"No, he wouldn't. I did not become spy just for nothing. He wanted to get rid of me."

"Why?" Athos was confused

"I've told you that I have never been nothing more than the king's friend, but..." Grace blushed.

"But?" Aramis asked quickly.

"At one dinner, which the queen did not paticipate, his majesty drank too much wine. I hope you can imagine what I'm trying to suggest." she looked at the floor.

"Yeah, we can." Porthos chuckled.

"I very quickly refused his, uh, offer and he took it personally." she sighed "Next day he decided that France needs necessarily a spy in England. Cardinal supported of course, I've never pleased him."

"So, what do you actually want us to do?" The captain asked.

"I will try to convince the cardinal, but without evidence, I don't have much of a chance to allegations a member of the English nobility." Grace announced, "But Lord is surely aware that I am in Paris. Come look for me, to get those papers. And when he will get here I need you to help me find him first."

"Are you in danger?" Athos feared, lost her once already and didn't want this experience again.

"Probably." she admitted "But I have you, don't I?" smiled at him.

Musketeers thought about what had just heard. That could be a big problem, but Grace was right, without evidence, they can't do anything.

XXX

It was getting dark, when they learned of Cardinal's return. Gracelyn went to visit him. Athos and Arais koined to her. But everything went exactly as they expected.

"You have to believe me!" Grace screamed, did not care that is standing before the king's first minister.

"I have to? And for what reason Lady?" Cardinal used the salutation which he knew she hates. "For a full five years no significant reports and now this crazy story. Even if it is true, which I really doubt, you yourself said that the evidences are in England."

"The evidence will arrive here." Gracelyn said and with cool words continued, "in terms of what reports I have filed, or rather have not filed, the decision was on me. And I decided that the information, which will not help France you do not need to know, regardless of your private needs to your scheming!"

Athos and Aramis looked at each other with smile. Although they themselves already got cardinal on his knees, it was nice to see him as somewhat of a writhing from the view of a resentful woman.

"Never mind." She turned on her heel and briskly left.

"From him was nothing else to expect." Aramis commented when they came out on the dark street.

"I know." she sighed, "you know, ten years ago he wasn't like that."

"Cheating, deadly and deceitful?" Athos pointed out.

"Yes," she laughed.

"And what was he like?"

"Well, cheating and slightly deceitful." Grace replied still smiling.

Suddenly a little boy came to them.

"Monsieur Athos?"

"Yes."

"You have to immediately come to Captain Treville with monsieur Aramis" lad said very quickly.

Athos frowned, it was not often that Captain was calling them like this.

He looked at Aramis and said, "Stay with Grace, I'll handle this." After the news of today's date, he didn't want to let her alone.

"I'm not a child Athos." Gracelyn reminded him, "If Treville wants you to come, you should go, both of you."

"It's okay." Aramis said "Athos can arrange it himself. I'll stay."

Athos nodded, turned towards the garrison and left to the night.

XXX

"You needed to speak with me sir?" Athos walked into the Trevill's office.

"Excuse me?" the captain asked, puzzled.

"But the boy..." Athos' pupils spread with implementation. "It's a trap."

XXX

They walked next to each other and the moon shone on their way. Aramis looked at Grace before opening his mouth to speak, but before he could say a single word, Gracelyn was ahead of him.

"I've ruined everything, huh?" she looked at him sadly "I mean with Athos, being a spy and all that."

"What? No!" Aramis screeched to a halt and caught her by the hand, "the King decided that you will go to England, not you and you are the best spy I know."

"I guess you don't know too many of them." she smiled.

Looking into the green eyes Aramis stepped closer and bent to kiss her.

"Wait." she put two fingers on his lips

"Could you love someone, who lived in a lie for five years?"

But Aramis had not opportunity to answer. From the darkness of the night three men came up. Aramis shot one and for another pulled out a sword. In the heat of battle, felt how Grace pulled out the knife from his belt.

It is not easy to fight with a knife against the sword. He holds back, he wants to get me alive. Gracelyn was thinking, when was trying to fight with a far greater men. She had an advantage, because she was faster. Twice at the last moment to evade the blade, when she managed to cut him in the back of the hand in which he carried a sword. It fell with clash on the ground, Grace quickly picked sword up, and stabbed him to his bulky chest. She turned towards Aramis.

He still was fighting with a man who was obviously an experienced swordsman. In that moment, fourth man popped up out of nowhere with a musket directed to Aramis' back. Gracelyn froze. Before the eyes of her saw dream which had last night. Only this time it was not Athos, who was lying dead in moonlight, but Aramis. So Gracelyn did the only option she had to stop events which are not happen yet. She jumped before Aramis. Then there was just silence and darkness.

* * *

I know. Cliffhanger. :) Sorry.


	6. Pain

**New chapter for you. XD**

 **Thank MusketeerAdventure and TheseWordsAreUnspoken for reviews. Grace and whole Cousin would be nothing without you.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not own The Musketeers.**

* * *

Aramis was fighting of all the forces, but his opponent was a very experienced swordsman. He did not know how Grace handles that, but at least got his dagger. Then came the shot. Regardless of his opponent turned around. Grace. He bent down to her and over the noise of the swirling thoughts heard a quarrel of two men.

"Are you crazy?! We need her alive!" one of them upbraided another.

"She jumped before that stupid musketeer! We'd better run away!"

Aramis meanwhile, tried to assess her injuries. She was unconscious. The bullet hit her in a left clavicle. He needed to stop the bleeding. Then sound of running feet came on a quiet street. Aramis, still kneeling on the ground, picked up his sword and pointed it towards the stranger.

"Aramis, it's me." Athos' familiar voice spoke up.

"I've never you seen before so like, my friend." Aramis' voice trembled. "I need help. We have to take her to the garrison." Athos burned with desire to know what happened, but he knew that now is not the right time and took Gracelyn into his arms.

She never seemed so fragile to him before. Bleeded in his arms and he ran as fast as he could. Although he tried to focus on the path, his eyes still were running to her face. So pale. He looked again in front of himself and saw the familiar façade. Didn't wait and went to the infirmary.

"Put her on the table." Aramis' said with his doctor voice, tried to convince himself that this is the same as the other times, when he was fixing bodies of his brothers. But it wasn't. That was Athos' cousin. That was the woman that he was interested in at first glance. This was Lady Gracelyn Haley and he will not let her die. Athos laid her on the table carefully.

"What do you need?"

"Hot water, towels, and my medical kit." Aramis announced quickly.

Athos called out to the young lad, who was helping there, told him what they need and added to get d'Artagnan with Porthos. They could not be only two on this.

"Athos!" Aramis' voice called from the room. Athos ran back.

"I need to get her up." Aramis asked him. "Need see if a bullet passed through."

"What the..." Grace had not output hole after a shot on a back, but scars. And a lot of them.

"What is it?" Athos who could not see anything from his position did not understand what Aramis is talking about.

"Nothing." Aramis decided that for now will be better to tell him nothing, old scars are not important for now.

"Bullet stuck in a bone, I have to pull it. Where is the kid with those things?" But before he could finish the sentence d'Artagnan ran inside with arms full of towels and right behind him, Porthos with a bowl of water.

"What happen'?" Porthos was horrified looking at lying Grace in the unconscious.

"She has been shot." Aramis was stingy on the word. "Hold her. I have to pull a bullet, now is in the unconscious, but pain can wake her up."

The others stand around table and hold her. Aramis prayed quickly and came to her. Hoping she is not going to wake up,he experienced the pain himself and did not wish it anyone else. Especially not her. He started picking out the bullet. It was not easy. In that moment, she screamed.

"Damn!" Aramis swore, when she started to twitch.

"Hold her!" he said, her scream was ripping his soul.

"Easy Grace." Athos leaned to her face "Look at me. Look. At. Me." he repeated.

Finally she opened her eyes. So much pain was in them. Athos felt as if it was his own and regret, that he was not with her.

"Right, right. Good girl." he comforted her with a soft voice.

"I am here. Everything will be fine. Just hold on, yes?"

She looked at him and nodded jerkily. Then whispered something.

"Please?" Athos leaned closer.

"The book. Under the cover." and with this word Gracelyn fainted again.

"I've got it." Aramis unto them, and began to blow.

"Will she be alright?" d'Artagnan asked, before it caught the other.

"Lost a lot of blood. We have to wait to see if the infection does not appear." Aramis sighed, "But yes. She should be alright."

XXX

Athos and Aramis sat on the infirmary the rest of the night. Aramis told him what happened and then both of the two, lost in their thoughts, did not say not a word. It was already almost morning, when Porthos and d'Artagnan came back.

"We scour the whole neighborhood, but didn't find anything." Porthos announced.

"Thank you." Athos nodded. Did not expect they could find something.

"You should get some rest." Treville came into the room. "All of you. I can stay here and it is an order." Usually not remain with the injured, but this time, Treville was willing to make an exception. "Tired, you are going to be useless for her." He added more softly when saw the rejection on their faces.

D'artagnan with Porthos took last look at the woman lying on a bed and left. Athos hesitated for a moment, and then came to Gracelyn and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"You are going to be fine, you have to be." He turned to the exit and left.

"If something happens." Aramis said the captain "Send for me immediately."

Treville nodded and wondered what is between Aramis and Grace, because he looked at her in a way... No, it can't be. Damn, she is Athos' cousin after all.

Aramis came out and saw the high figure of his friend as waiting for him. Just looked at him and went away.

"Wait!" Athos stopped him, came to him and said "I don't blame you Aramis, it wasn't your fault." Athos was angry. A lot. But not at Aramis. He was annoyed at those attackers. He was angry at Addington, who probably sent them. And last but not least was angry at himself.

"It was my fault, my friend. It was." Aramis said quietly.

"No." Athos looked straight into his eyes. "You could not do anything."

"You don't understand!" Aramis was desperate. "The bullet was intended for me!" could not stand longer next to Athos and left.

XXX

Athos came into his room at the garrison and sat down on a bed. He let her down. Again. No. He has to get himself together. Captain was right. Tired he will be useless for her. Same thing when he will be mired himself in regret. Glass of wine sounds good, he thought and stood up. When he was going to the cabinet, his eyes fell on a book that was laying on the table. Forget a wine and took the book into hands.

What did she said? Under the cover? Carefully inspected it and for second research he felt that under the leather binding is hiding something. He took the knife to a cut it, but then stopped. No. Grace was afraid that she is going to die and that were her only words. Athos was feeling as if the opening of that book, he admitted he will never talk to her again. But she will be fine. She will tell him herself what is hiding there. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

XXX

Aramis was already half an hour staring at the ceiling. Tried to sleep, but images of Grace how is bleeding on the table was still returning. And her scream. He could not get it out of his head. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Young man, who helped them when they brought Gracelyn.

"Captain is calling you. You have to immediately come to the infirmary."

Aramis ran out before he finished speaking.

"She has a fever." Treville said as soon as Aramis arrived.

"Damn!" Aramis put his hand on Grace's burning forehead.

"I need towels and cold water for compresses."

"I'll get it." Captain left the room.

Aramis was alone with Gracelyn. Looking at her, gently pulled hair from her face. She was beautiful. Even when she was lying in the infirmary, shot and with a fever. Suddenly she groaned.

"Grace?" he asked carefully.

"No! Please!" she begged the person who was only in her mind and tears was trickling from her eyes.

"Easy, it's me, Aramis." He tried to get through a fog of hallucination induced by a fever. "You're safe." But Gracelyn did not heard him. She was back in England.

FLASHBACK

 _Great. Just great. Grace thought, when she sat strapped in Addington's cellar. At least I hid the evidence._

 _"What do we have here?" Lord came into the room and smiling. "Isn't that Lady Haley? I have thought you like England?"_

 _"Yes. I lied." Gracelyn looked into his eyes and did not move. "You didn't mention that you are crazy."_

 _"I'm not crazy!"Addington thundered "I just want justice for what that French would-be king has performed to my father!"_

 _"This French would-be king is dead." she reminded him. Although did not give anything to know, he was terrifying her._

 _"His son is not. Louis is enough for me." Lord was smiling again. "And now, you tell me, very quickly, where you gave those contracts."_

 _"I don't think so." Tried to act bravely, but when he pulled out the whip, which had been hidden behind his back, Grace froze._

 _She tried to not screaming. And at first it went well, but after a couple of hours, Grace let her tears flow and she begged him to stop._

 _"I will stop." he said sweetly and; caught her by the jaw. "When you tell me what I want to hear."_

 _From last forces she broke away, his hands make her sick._

 _"Never!"_

 _And so she screamed._

END OF FLASHBACK

XXX

Athos woke up and found that it is already evening. For a second he did not understand why he slept through the day, than he remembered. Quickly got up and ran to the infirmary.

"How is she?"Athos blurted to Aramis.

"Good morning to you."

Athos look could freeze even hell.

"She is better." Aramis had compassion. "Fever is gone."

"Fever?" Athos frowned. "You had call me."

"You needed to sleep."

Than Athos had a chance to protest, Grace moved.

"Hi." she whispered, as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Hi." Aramis smiled. "Good you woke up, Athos wanted to slap me with his speech, 'You-had-wake-me-up-even-it-was-not-necessary.'. "

Athos scowled at him. Then he walked over to Grace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well" Grace pretended thinking over the answer, "Like when you get shot." she smiled at them tiredly.

"It could be expected." Athos devoted her one of his special smiles.

"I am actually hungry." she added thoughtfully.

"Really? This is a good sign. I'll get some soup." Aramis stood up.

"No." Athos' hands made him again sit down on the chair. "I will go myself. You look as if you faint after one step."

"You know," Aramis began, after Athos left. "I've been thinking about what you said before."

Gracelyn gave him a puzzled look.

"I think when you asked me if I can love someone who lived five years in a lie." Aramis explained.

"Ah. This." Grace was looking intently at the duvet.

"I already know the answer." Took her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure I can."

* * *

 **Here is it. What do you think?**  
 **Note: I think there will be three more chapters to the end.**


	7. Departure

**Hi readers, I've got a new chapter for you. :D**

 **Thank you, MusketeerAdventure, TheseWordAreUnspoken and dg101.**  
 **You are the best reviewers in the world. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, still own nothing.**

* * *

"No!"

"Grace, be reasonable!"

"I am not going anywhere!"

It's been ten days since Gracelyn was shot. Injury was healing well. That was proved by the fact how Grace was shouting at her cousin.

"Who do you think will win?" Aramis whispered to Porthos. Both watched the argument with interest.

"Hard to say. I think that Athos has something up his sleeve." The two fell silent and again turned to relatives.

"In Paris it is harder to protect you!" Athos tried to show a logic of his decision.

"I have to be here when Henry arrives with the evidence!" Grace tried to resist.

"Henry?"

"Addington's servant." she said in explanation, "I didn't mention?"

"No. It is only a day away, if he arrive..."

"When!" Grace correct him angrily.

Athos nodded with the knowledge that, otherwise, this discussion is going nowhere. "When he arrives, Captain will send a message, and we can be back quickly."

"Still, no!"

"Well, but in this case, you won't move from this room until his arrival and there will be someone to keep an eye on you all the time." Athos waited for an answer and knew, she will not accept that.

"But..." Grace pouted lips and scowled. "This is extortion."

"No." Athos made face. "Only a very refined technique of persuasion."

"Sorry for interruption your discussion." Aramis spoke up. "But where are we going?"

The two looked at him, but before Aramis could get one answer at least, d'Artagnan walked into the room.

"Horses are ready." he announced and confusedly looked around to all those present, who just staring at him.

"You told him we are going to leave Paris before I agreed?!" Grace screamed at Athose again "And what if I said no?"

"But you did.." Athos said calmly, but in the eyes of him played flames of amusement. "And not once."

"Men!" Grace snarled, rolled her eyes and left.

"It went well." Porthos could not resist ironic smile.

"I think too." Athos agreed, but there was not even a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"And regarding your question," he turned to Aramis "we are going to Haley's residence."

XXX

They were already a couple of hours on the way. None of them spoke, Porthos tried to start a conversation, but Athos was taciturn, d'Artagnan did not know what to say and Grace had grim mood. Porthos desperately turned to Aramis, but he just shrugged and he recalled the events which happened ten days ago.

FLASHBACK

 _"I'm sure I can." Aramis smiled._

 _Grace just blinked in surprise. She liked him. In fact, she noticed him just a few days ago when she arrived to the garrison. He was kind. And also very handsome. But then Gracelyn had other plans so she banished similar thoughts of the head. This thoughts returned when she did not find cardinal and went with all the musketeers to the inn. Then found that he is even funny, but still thought she is clamped to the false hopes._

 _"Can you repeat that?" Gracelyn, although not shy, but due to injury was not sure if she heard right._

 _"I can." Aramis slowly bent down and casually kissed her. He did not forget that the woman before him was shot yesterday. In that moment, Athos came with the soup. Aramis took step back, hoping Athos did not notice anything. Grace was still his cousin and Aramis didn't want to end up at the infirmary together with her. Gracelyn smiled at Aramis' quick movement and a little scared expression, which appeared on his face, when he looked at Athos. But Athos did not see anything._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since Aramis had no opportunity to be with Grace alone. He did not forget what he saw, when was treating her. He had planned to ask her about scars, when he will have the chance. Aramis knew he should tell it Athos, but wanted to hear what is Gracelyn's respond first. Again looked at her. It seemed to him that she is somewhat pale.

"Are you okay, Grace?" he asked with concern. The others turned to her.

"Fine." She replied, but the voice of her was shaking.

"We stop." Athos said. "You have to rest."

"No, I'm fine." Gracelyn repeated stubbornly, but all of a sudden swayed and if there was not a rapid intervention from Athos, she would fell from the horse. D'Artagnan immediately rushed to help, and together got her carefully down. When they came down out of the way, found themselves in a meadow.

"Have a drink." Aramis handed Grace the bottle.

"Thank you."

"I said that we can stop at any time, if you need to." Athos frowned. "But you have to tell us. You were shot, this is not a light injury."

Grace nodded, but did not say a word.

"We stop here for a while." Athos turned and went to the horses to give them water.

"So then." Porthos tried to lighten the mood, "Who is hungry?"

"I'm guessing that mainly he." D'artagnan said Gracelyn quietly. She giggled. It seemed amazing to her how they teases each other.

"You said something, whelp?" Porthos turned at him with threatening voice. D'artagnan just gave him a bright smile and tried to look innocent.

"Nothing at all."

"Good."

All together ate a piece of bread and cheese and set off on the journey again.

XXX

The rest of the trip was much more enjoyable. The black mood passed and they all began to chat, even Athos.

"How have you become a musketeer?" Grace suddenly asked d'Artagnan. She had noticed previously how Porthos called him, moreover, was very young. She concluded that he is the new in the regiment.

"Actually," d'Artagnan was very much looking forward to her reaction. "I came to kill Athose."

Although the answer surprised Grace, she decided that wearing nothing know and enjoys a little bit of fun.

"Really?" she said and turned to Athos "Once again, some angry boyfriend of a woman whom you met?" she gave a special emphasis on the last word. All were silent surprise and Aramis would have sworn that Athos flushed.

"I was sixteen and you know perfectly well that I did not know she has a boyfriend!" Athos tried to defend himself. "And not at all trying to kill me, we solved it like gentlemen."

"Tell this to the servant who sewed up your pants, after it was gentlemanly cut." Grace began to laugh and it didn't take long before all others joined. Even Athos had light smile on the face when moved his hat deeper into the forehead, happy that once again found her little, annoying smiling Gracelyn.

XXX

Gracelyn's good mood waned more and more, the closer they approached to the goal of their journey. In the evening, they arrived finally.

"Welcome to Haley." She said without any enthusiasm and spurred horse toward the mews. The others follow, stabled horses, gave them hay and water and headed to the house. As they entered Grace showed them where which room is located.

"Towards the left is the living room, right is the dining room, then the kitchen, I'm afraid there you will not find anything other than wine, tomorrow we have to the village for some food." She said formally.

"On the first floor are many rooms, choose what you want, I will be in the one at the end of the corridor." Grace stopped talking, and went up the stairs.

Three men inquiringly turned to Athos, who looked at the staircase where Grace has disappeared a moment ago.

"We should go to sleep," Athos began, and turned to them. "it was a long way."

They nodded and followed Athos up. Grace was nowhere to be seen, so everyone picked a room and went to bed.

XXX

Aramis couldn't sleep. Still thinking about how Grace acted when they came. He remembered how it was, when they came to the Athos' house in La Fere. Then they left and if d'Artagnan did not return, Athos would burned there. Even now, he ran the willies at the idea.

Suddenly he heard the creaking of the wood, as if someone walked around on this old floor. Could be wrong, but decided that he'd better check it.

Didn't see anybody in the hallway, so he went away to the stairs. On them sat a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Aramis?" Gracelyn turned at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to wake up." she said, and rested head on the railing, long hair flowed over her back.

"It's okay." Aramis had assured her "I wasn't sleeping."

"Hmm." Grace mumbled. Aramis came closer and sat down next to her. He remembered that he wanted to ask about the scars, but it was clear to him that now is not a good opportunity. A moment they sat in silence then Gracelyn spoke.

"I'm sorry for how I had behaved." she had quiet, but hard voice. "I just simply didn't think that after all I will come back. I know here is safer, but still."

"You don't have to apologize." He smiled at her and joked."I too behave sullenly, sometimes."

"You?" she smiled at him back "I do not believe."

"Of course I do. All the time." They both quietly laughed; did not want to wake up other. They stared at each other a minute than Grace got up.

"We should go to sleep." She said. "God knows what is waiting for us tomorrow."

They came to Aramis' door and stopped.

"Thank you for being my company." Grace spoke first.

"You're welcome." Aramis watched her intently. She was so beautiful. The hell she is Athos' cousin, he thought; caught her by the hand and drew her to a kiss. Gracelyn first stiffen, but after a while she yielded to his soft lips.

With one hand she rents him by the hair, the other gave him to his back and drew him closer. This one feeling Grace missed the most in the undercover. The feeling that somebody wants her the way she is. After a moment, they dragged, both gasped for breath. Then Aramis realized that they are still in the hallway and opened the door to his room.

"Come." He whispered and they both disappeared behind closed doors.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, please. And have a nice day! :)**


	8. Holidays

**Thanks to MusketeerAdventure, TheseWordsAreUnspoken, dg101 and wildcat717.**

 **To MusketeersAdventure: I haven't forgotten about the book, but I am afraid that you have to wait. There will be the bonus chapter at the end, with resolving. XD**

 **Diclaimer: Don't own The Musketeers.**

* * *

Aramis woke up and opened his eyes. He turned to the other side of the bed. It was empty.

"Grace?" Aramis thought for a while, if he only dreamed about events from the night.

"Here." voice came with a hint of a smile from the other side of the room. Gracelyn stood at the window and staring at the morning sky. She felt happier than many past years.

"I see that you already get dressed." Aramis did not miss this fact and felt the small sting of disappointment. Then he got up and began to dress himself.

"Not all of us are partial to late getting up." Gracelyn replied and smiled when she felt how Aramis hugged her from behind. She turned to him and gave hands around his neck.

"I think."Aramis began, and mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Man needs a long rest after a hard exercise."

"Are you suggesting something, sir?" Grace scowled, but still had joy in the eyes. "Does this behavior fit in the society of noble lady?"

"Certainly not!" Aramis looked scandalized and retreated two steps. "I am bagging for your remission." Taking off his hat and made a curtsey. Grace came to him and caught him by the shoulders.

"The remission was granted." she said and then smiled gleefully. "But I am curious to see if the bow will do the trick on Athos."

Aramis ruffled his hair with hands and looked contrite. "I'm guessing that he must know, doesn't he?"

"Well," Gracelyn tried to look thoughtfully and after a moment said "Sure he does, you silly. We are talking about Athos. The chances that he does not notice are small and even smaller when you will walk around him as frightened puppy."

"The frightened puppy? Me? I am not afraid." Aramis tried to defend, but he knew that this battle will not win.

"So you won't mind to tell him?" Gracelyn asked sweetly.

"Of course not. But do we not wait until he wakes up?" he was trying to invent some excuse "I do not want to disturb him."

"Got up half an hour ago, I heard the door." Grace had compassion and added, "Don't worry, I will be with you."

XXX

Aramis was at the foot of the stairs and tried to calm down. In fact, Aramis was not afraid of being hit by Athos, but of betraying Athos' trust. For those two weeks he found out that Athos loves Grace, so much. And although she has become a woman, Athos still sees her as his little cousin, or rather a sister and therefore he wants to protect her.

Aramis looked at Gracelyn, who was coming with him as promised. She smiled at him. He loved this smile of her. In that moment he knew, that it is worth for the potential blow from Athose. But perhaps I will avoid it, he thought when they entered into the dining room where they heard the sounds.

"Good morning." Gracelyn spoke first with a singsong voice, along with Aramis stood still in the doorway.

"Good morning." Athos answered, in the meantime when unwrapping the bag. "Breakfast will not be very big, there are not much more food. We have to go to the village, as you said." finally raised his head and frowned when he saw that the two are still standing on the site.

"What is happening?" Athos turned to Aramis, who was quiet. Very unusually quiet. Aramis already was going to tell him everything, but in that moment the sound of heavy steps came from the stairs.

"G'morning." Porthos greeted, passed Gracelyn and Aramis and sat down to the table.

"Morning." Aramis recovered and sat down next to him.

"Aramis?" Athos asked again.

"What? No, nothing happens." Aramis tried to sound as normal as he could, decided to wait for a better opportunity. Athos was looking doubtfully, but let it be. Grace on the contrary, was surprise and she looked at Aramis, who was obstinately staring at his plate. The moment she thought that, tells it Athosovi herself, but said herself can wait. She knew that Athos might not be excited, but really did not think that he would particularly scream, or pounch Aramis. He had always been a bit allergic to her boyfriends, but now she is an adult and in addition, Aramis is his friend.

"Good morning." D'artagnan interrupted her reflections when walked into the room. All mumbled in response and continued eating.

"I am going to the village." Grace announced, and went to the entrance.

"What about your breakfast?" Aramis called out. He hoped she is not not angry. He had planned to say it Athos just when will be a better opportunity.

"I am not hungry." Grace replied and went on.

"Wait a minute." D'artagnan called and went to her. "I am going with you. I too do not have hunger ." He knew they are safe here, but before went away from Paris, they four have agreed that will not leave her alone and, in addition, at least he had the opportunity to get to know her better.

"Great." Grace said delightedly and called to the others. "We will be back in two hours!" did not wait for the answer and they both went out.

"You do not mind walking, do you? It's not far and the way is quite pleasant."

"I do not mind. I grew up on a farm, walk does not do problems to me." D'artagnan assured her.

"On the farm? And where?" Grace was interested in. She likes farms. She knew, namely, that the work is demanding here and money is not much, but she liked the idea to live far away from the city, in the serenity of rural life.

"In Gascony. I lived there with my father. He is dead now. He was killed a year ago." Although it was a year after his father died, d'Artagnan still felt overwhelming sadness any time on it thought.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to remind you." Grace sounded apologetic. Although her father died only five years ago she did not feel exactly sadness over his loss. For Grace, he has ceased to be the father in the day when he left her, but Gracelyn still remembered what it is like to lose mother.

"You haven't to apologize. You did not know." D'artagnan smiled at her. "Do you want me to tell you how we managed to get the cardinal to his knees?"

"What did you do?" Grace gasped.

"You heard well." he assured her, and laughed over her surprise.

"Oh yeah!" Gracelyn said enthusiastically. "Go ahead!"

XXX

When Gracelyn and d'Artagnan arrived back to the house, both of them were still laughing. Not only d'Artagnan said his story, but Grace added a few stories from England. The merrier ones. It was a calm and relaxed journey. They went inside and no one was in sight, in addition to Aramis.

"Could you please take this food into the pantry?" Gracelyn asked d'Artagnan. "It is in the kitchen, you cannot miss it."

"Sure."

"So?" Grace turned to Aramise, who was obviously waiting there. "Where are the others?"

"In the garden, looking around." Aramis said. Then again opened his mouth, but before he spoke Grace asked.

"I am guessing you did not tell him anything."

"No, I did not." Aramis looked a little remorseful.

"We do not need to rush, but I'd rather tell him, before he learns otherwise. I can do it herself."

"No. I want to do it, I just don't know how. Hello Athos, my friend, hey I just wanted to mention, I slept with your cousin. What is it?" Aramis asked with a puzzled, when Grace wildly looked behind him .

Gracelyn just nodded with head and Aramis turned around. D'artagnan stood there and staring at them. Aramis had completely forgotten about him.

"D'artagnan?" Grace spoke first.

"I've heard nothing." he replied and left. When he went to the mews, to check on the horses, d'Artagnan thought that they are actually a cute couple. Then made up his mind, that must be there when Athos learns this, because something like this cannot be missed.

XXX

Days went by and Aramis was realizing how much Grace matters to him. They still said nothing to Athos, and Grace did not urge more. They were careful, but after every moment, which he spent with her, he felt guiltier. But at any time he was with Gracelyn again, knew that he would not change this moments for anything in the world.

Aramis had not forgotten why they actually arrived here. They all were still waiting for a letter from Paris, and so he decided that he tell Athos everything when they resolved Addington.

It has been two weeks since they arrived. It was raining evening. They all sat in the living room and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. No one spoke, enjoying a silence of the calm evening.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Athos spoke.

"What?" Gracelyn was confused when Athos cast his eyes on her.

"I mean the servant. Henry. I understand that he told you about Addington's plans, but why do you believe that he is coming?" Athos explained. He has long thought about it and he was not alone. Four musketeers turned to Grace. She looked very uncomfortable. For some time said nothing, but finally sighed and began to speak. Gracelyn waited all the time when this occurs.

"He saved me." She whispered, her head down. Aramis tensed. Guessing that goes about scars. He asked Grace a few days ago about that, but she did not say very much. He knew Addington caught her and wanted to know where she had hidden his contract, but nothing more. He did not know how she fled, nor how long was there, but he did not want to urge.

"What do ya mean?" Porthos asked as the first.

"Addington caught me, after I had cheated him. Plans had been safe, but Lord wanted them back." tears shined in her eyes when she lifted her head and looked at Athos. "And he was determined to find it out."

"He tortured you." Athos gripped fists. Many times was thinking about what she had experienced in England, but to hear that Gracelyn was tortured. It drove anger into his veins. Grace just nodded and looking back into the flames.

"Then Henry came and got me from there. Risked his own life." Gracelyn looked at Athose again. "This is reason why I trust him."

"I am going to sleep." she got up and quickly wiped her eyes with hand. "Good night."

Aramis wanted to get up and run for her. Tell her she is safe now. But didn't want to attract so much attention to himself. Just this time Aramis did not want to explain anything to Athos. When he lay in bed a few hours later, the door opened and Grace lay down next to him, Aramis objected nothing, hugged her and they were together until the morning.

* * *

 **Spoiler for the next chapter: Noose around Addington's neck is tightening** **!**


	9. Evidence

**Hello there. Yes you are right. This is a new chapter! XD**

 **Thanks to MusketeerAdventure, TheseWordsAreUnspoken, BurnedSpy and dg101.**  
 **You are absolutely great. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the musketeers.**

* * *

Gracelyn and Aramis awoke to a loud knocking.

"Aramis!" Athos' voice came through the door.

"Damn." Aramis swore. "He knows."

"Relax." Grace tried to calm him down, then Athos called out again. "I only wanted to tell you that we are leaving, a letter came from Paris." They heard steps and Athos was gone. Aramis breathed. Knew they seriously should tell Athos the truth, but to be caught 'in the act', was not the way he would chose.

"I should go to my room and pack." Grace suddenly got up and went to the door, but Aramis' hand stopped her steps.

"Are you okay?" Aramis noticed, how Gracelyn's mood has changed when she heard the news.

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm fine, just a reality happened." and with those words came out of the door.

Aramis pondered over her words. He was not glad to leave, but at least they can take care that justice will catch Addington. With a new determination Aramis get dressed and wrapped things. When was leaving the room he looked back last time, smiled and shut the door behind him. He went down to the dining room. All the others were already there, including Grace.

"News from Treville came early in the morning. This servant, Henry, has arrived to Paris." Athos said and continued. "After breakfast we are going."

All ate quickly and silently. The musketeers wanted to get Addington behind bars from the beginning, after all, were the king's men, but at the moment, when they learned what he has done to Grace, their motives and commitment has changed.

Once finished eating they went to prepare the horses.

"Wait a minute." Athos stopped Aramis and took him a few steps aside. So yes, he knows it, Aramis thought. He looked into Athos' eyes and straightened. He loves Grace, and stand up to face it, let it cost what it costs. Meanwhile, what Athos waited until the others are out of earshot, Aramis did not even realize that for the first time he called Grace, as the woman he loves. Although it was only in his mind .

"Aramis," Athos began in a low voice. "I hope your, uh, relationship with Gracelyn, somehow do not compromise your performance, as musketeer, when we solve Addington."

Aramis was staring a moment. He really did not expect this. Waited a complaint, the raised eyebrows, just something. But this?

"So?" Athos asked impatiently.

"No, certainly not." Aramis finally answered. "So, you don't have any problem?"

"Do I have a choice?" Athos lightly smiled. "Grace have never listened to me, not even when she was still a child. And moreover, I am glad it is you."

"Thank you." Aramis was moved that Athos has such a high opinion about him.

"You are welcome. If you have seen the previous ones, you too would thank." Athos did not wait for an answer and headed to the horses.

"Wait a minute, who previous ones?" Aramis called out for Athos, who was already on the horse and smiling under his breath.

"So where are you? We don't have all day." Porthos was already wanting to go. The sooner they will have this behind, the better. When they all were on the road, Aramis spurred his horse closer to Grace's white mare. Gracelyn was looking ahead and had a big smile on the face.

"You knew, didn't you?" Aramis asked frowningly. "You knew, that he knows."

Grace could not resist longer and started to laugh out loud.

"Of course I did. Indeed, I have said this before, this is Athos."

"What are you talking about?" Porthos was confused. Not only that he did not understand what is going on, but it seemed that everyone else know it.

"Tell him." Gracelyn encouraged Aramise.

"Sure I'll tell." Aramis looked at Porthos with a smile. He felt bad because of hiding secret behind Athos' back, but behind Porthos' as well.

"My friend, I would like to inform you that Grace and I are together."

Porthos was staring at Aramis with his mouth open. Then in turn looked at Gracelyn, Athos, and ultimately to d'Artagnan.

"And why I know as the latest? I understand Athos , but how is it that even whelp knows this before?"

"Hey it is not my fault." D'artagnan resisted. "I didn't want to catch them out." They all turned to him and d'Artagnan was a little flushed.

"Well, I didn't catch them out like, you know, I just heard them." The others still staring. "When they were talking about how to say it Athos I mean."

"This is great." Porthos was laughing. "Aramis will be eventually Athos' cousin."

"It is even worse." Athos spoke. "Imagine what it is to me, when I take Gracelyn as my sister and consider Aramis to be my brother."

Gracelyn and Aramis were moved by the fact that Athos considered them to be his siblings, so before they actually realized the importance of his words, d'Artagnan started to laugh with Porthos.

XXX

The trip was without difficulty, they stopped only a few times, to let horses rest and were in Paris the morning of the second day. Immediately headed to the garrison. Gracelyn was in the lead and as soon as they arrived, ran into Trevill's office.

"Captain, where..." Grace did not finish the sentence and ran into the arms of the high men. At that moment musketeers arrived.

"Grace?" Aramis interrupted the pair.

"I am sorry. Gentlemen, this is Henry." Grace gave Aramisovi a pointed look.

"I am pleased to meet you." The englishman spoke French, but with a heavy accent. "I am glad that you have alright Lady. I would came sooner, but unfortunately it did not work otherwise."

"Do not apologize, mainly, that you are here. And how many times have I told you to don't call me like this." Then she frowned. "You got it?"

"Of course." Henry retreated step aside and pointed at the desk. "I just showed everything captain Treville. I wanted to wait me you, but the captain assured me that you will be soon there ."

They all went closer to see the amount of papers that were spread out on the table.

"I have to say, Gracelyn, that it was great thing to steal all of this." Treville praised. "With this Addington have to be arrested, on all of them is his seal of approval. Contracts with mercenaries, and a detailed description of the plan."

"When this stuff gets to the king, musketeer and members of the red guard will go after Addington." Aramis said definitely. "If he is in Paris."

"A month ago he went from England." Henry spoke up. "I am sure that his aim was to come here."

"Very well then." Athos spoke. "We will go for the cardinal. I do not believe him, but when it comes to something like this, we do not have much to choose from. The king trusts him from all the most."

XXX

"So?" Grace asked for the second time. She, the four musketeers and Henry stood in cardinal's office and waited for the answer. Cardinal did not want to hear, initially but then Gracelyn shouted they have evidence for hers claims.

"It is really interesting." Cardinal frowned at the papers in front of him. "And obviously authentic. I will inform king immediately. You say that Lord Addington is in Paris now?"

"It is very likely." Athos replied.

"If he is here, we can find him. Are you sure that he has not started his plan yet?"

"Yes, we are. When we have evidence against him, he cannot do nothing." Grace assured cardinal.

"I hope you are right. We need to find those mercenaries, anyone who is willing to betray the king will go to the noose. And I am sure that his majesty will inform the king of England, so if Addington is going to flee there, they will arrest him. English king will certainly want to get rid of such a problem." Cardinal waved to let them go away.

"Cardinal?" Grace is still turned.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell the king where are these information from."

Cardinal has puzzled frown, but nodded.

"So the work is finished." Grace was pleased when they came out."Almost."

"You are still in danger. You and Henry." Athos reminded. "Addington may not be able to carry out his plan, but will want to take revenge. Until he will be caught we need to be careful."

"I do not know, Athos. I think that when Addington learns what we have done, he will try to escape to England, leaving us alone."Grace wanted to forget this as fast as she could, but knew that Athos is probably right,

"There is no such thing as being too careful." Athos recalled her.

"What does it mean exactly?" Grace was concerned that she will not enjoy that.

"Constance has a free room, right?"Athos asked.

"I think so. Had before we left."

"It will be better when you are with Henry together." Athos said, he did not care Aramis' glance. "It should not take long for catching Addington, Englishman cannot be hid so easy in Paris, but in the meantime you have always someone staying overnight."

"If you think that it will be the best, sir." Henry listened carefully and up to now. Lady Haley trust this musketeer so does he."But I need to bring my things, still have them in the garrison."

Athos nodded and they went to the garrison.

XXX

They were still tired from the trip, so when Henry took things, Aramis, who is offered himself to being patrol this night, said goodbye to the others and each went his way.

"Be careful." Athos whispered Grace before she left with Henry and Aramis.

"Do not be afraid." She smiled at him and went to the two waiting men.

XXX

"It will be surely better if I reveal it Constanse herself. Especially if monsieur Bonacieux is at home." Grace turned to her companions. "I have not be here for a long time, but I understood that he does not have the musketeers too fond of."

Aramis hesitated a moment and then nodded. "We will come to in a moment." Two men stood next to each other in the awkward silence.

"Thank you that for saving her." Aramis finally spoke.

"I could not watch how she suffers, especially not because of what I have told her." Henry dreamily looked at and added. "She is an extraordinary woman."

"Yes she is. Shall we go?" Aramis did not like where the conversation was heading and he went into the house, Henry went right behind him. Aramis had a bad feeling. There was a silence. Aramis went into the kitchen and he was horrified of point of view, which he had. At the table sat monsieur and madame Bonacieux. They were tied and there were two muskets heading to their heads. The third man stood in the corner and kept Grace, who with all forces tried to wrench. They were waiting for them. But before Aramis could do anything he felt a dull ache on the nape. Aramis' last thought was that Grace is in danger and he let her down.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Please review.**


	10. Rescue

**Hello readers, this is it. Last chapter. There will be only bonus with the book, but this is the end.**

 **Thanks to MusketeerAdventure, TheseWordsAreUnspoken, dg101, BurnedSpy and everyone who has read this story.**

 **Thanks for reviews, reading and motivation. You are amazing guys. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers.**

* * *

"Aw." Aramis woke up with a throbbing pain. He tried to touch the place of the source of pain, but could not.

"What the..." He was tied up. Then remembered what happened and Aramis had only one thought.

"Grace?!"

"Aramis? Finally. I began to really worry." Gracelyn's voice came from the left. Aramis looked in that direction and breathed a sigh of relief, did not see the injury, but still asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"So okay, as for the current situation I can be. But cannot say it about Henry." Grace nodded her head towards the opposite wall, where the Englishman lay still unconscious.

Aramis finally looked up. It looked like a cellar. The three of them were strapped shackles. There were only two narrow windows in which were the lattices. It didn't look exactly like a prison, but someone really wanted to no one could escape.

"What happened?" Aramis asked, remembering them both with Henry entered the house, but then the memories were foggy.

"When I came into the kitchen, Bonacieuxes were tied and had a mouth gag. I wanted to call you, but they said, that if I will speak, they will shoot them." Grace looked at Aramise. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You had no choice." Aramis soothed her. "I'm fine."

"Then you and Henry came. They stunned you first, then him. They waited for will be more dark, and then covered my eyes, and carried us here." Grace looked apologetic. "I asked them, to let you in Boncieux's. You have nothing in common. They didn't listen. Obviously."

"So you think it is Addington?" Aramis persuaded himself.

"I'm sure." Gracelyn replied firmly. "I recognised one of them. It is Addington's obedient dog from England."

"Do you think he knows that the evidence is in king's hands?" Aramis knew that knows or not, neither one of options is not encouraging. They will be tortured or killed.

"We will probably learn soon." Grace remarked, when she looked at the opening door.

XXX

Athos was going toward the garrison. He knew that things with Addington have not finished yet, but now, when the evidence has been submitted to the king, wondering what will be with Grace. He liked the idea of her returning back into his life. In addition, when Grace is with Aramis, it doesn't seem that she will leave Paris.

Aramis and Gracelyn. He must get used to. That night when he heard how Grace went with Aramis into his room, Athos was angry. Although Aramis is a great and honorable man and always behaves respectfully with women, he occasionally uses his charm to advantage them. And she is his little Grace. It seemed to him as yesterday, when she announced that moving to Paris. They quarreled so much. She was so young and Paris was dangerous. But as he said Aramis, Grace has never listened him. Back then, she still seemed like a child to him, but now he saw that she is a woman. Whatever he likes or not.

Therefore Athos understood that he cannot prevent it. And actually does not want to. Gracelyn always looked for her brave and honest knight, and Aramis was probably the most similar man to this idea she could find.

Aramis, on the other hand was still heartbroken from the queen. Then they heard that the queen is pregnant, Athos knew that they have a problem. But the queen rebutted this presumption. Personally, she said Aramis that the child is king's. Aramis in that moment lost all hopeless dreams. But Athos convinced him that this is better. Even if this child was his, he would never be his father. And it was Grace who helped Aramis with the pain most.

So Athos figured out he is actually happy that they are together.

As soon as he got to the garrison went up to Treville's office. It was foolish to hope that Addington already was already found, but Athos will not have peace until he asks. Treville was always the first awake and in a duty, so Athos hoped that finds him in the office. Knocked.

"Come in."

"Captain, I only wanted to ask if someone already has registered Addington in Paris."

"No." Treville has waited, that Athos will be the first who asks. This whole matter was too personal. "When I learn something, immediately report back to you."

"Thank you." Athos left and already on the stairs he heard Porthos' and d'Artagnan's laughter.

"What is so funny?" Athos asked when he came down to his friends and sat down next to them.

"Oh, nothing." Porthos responded quickly and tried to stop laughing. Athos turned to d'Artagnan.

"Seriously, nothing." D'Artagnan really tried, but when Athos still intently staring, finally answered.

"We just wondered how you actually found out about Aramis and Gracelyn. We all were still together and Porthos nor I had not noticed anything. If I didn't hear how they talking about it, I didn't know."

"Somehow I do not understand here the funny part." Athos said, but started to have an inkling of which direction their thoughts are going.

"Well, d'Artagnan heard as talking about it, so we thought if you heard..." looking at Athos Porthos remained dead silent, but did not stop smiling. Athos ignored his innuendo and asked.

"Did you see them actually? Aramis said they are coming in the morning."

"Maybe they have something else to do." Porthos laughed.

"I will go to met them." Athos said them and rose.

"Wait a minute, maybe seriously just delayed." D'artagnan soothed, but he was starting to get worried. Aramis usually doesn't come late.

"You think something happened." Porthos stopped laughing and asked seriously.

"I do not know." Athos replied.

"We will go with you." Porthos was already standing. D'artagnan hesitated a moment, still thought of Constance and didn't know if it is a good idea to see her.

"We'll probably met them on the way." Porthos understood his hesitation. D'artagnan nodded and they went off.

XXX

Fear. Although Grace tried to prevent this and assumed that it will be him, fear was the first thing she felt when Addington came into the room. Fear and hatred. It was like she went back in time and the scars began to burn again. But this time it was different. She was not alone and therefore it was worse. Here she was with Aramis, the man whom she loves and Henry, the man who saved her. And the idea that they would have experienced the true face of Addington's madness troubled her most of all.

Aramis understood that Addington himself stands before him. His blood began to simmer. A man who wants to kill the king belongs to the gallows, but the man who hurts a woman deserves something much worse. Especially when that woman is Grace.

"So we meet again my Lady." Addington had the mealy-mouthed voice and a cold smile on his face. Enjoyed the anxiety of the people around.

"I would rather die than be your Lady!" Gracelyn hissed.

"Do not be afraid, it can happen too." Addington said and turned to Aramis.

"The king's musketeer." he said with disgust. "How convenient."

"Leave him alone!" Grace screamed. Fear coloured her voice.

"You care about him." Addington was staring on them alternately. "Is that love?" Stayed to watch the Grace, who was deeply silent. "Nice. His pain maybe convince you to tell the truth and if not... Well, we can start where we left off." Addington was still smiling, but had anger in the eyes.

"King has those contracts." Aramis wanted to attract his attention. He will not allow Addington hurts Grace. And the longer he delays, the more time the others will have to find them. Soon they discover that they are gone and they begin to look for them.

"You're lying!" Addington was mad. This bitch already nearly ruined his plan and delayed it, now he cannot hesitate.

"I am not. Each musketeers and also a member of the guard are looking for you now." Aramis smiled. "And I wouldn't want to be you when her cousin comes." nodded his head towards Grace.

"No!" Addington came closer and hit Aramis with the back of his hand. Aramis looked at him hatefully and spat a mixture of saliva and blood to his feet. Then Addington came to Henry and kicked him.

"Wake up!" Henry twisted his face with pain and slowly opened his eyes. "What have you done with those plans!" Addington craved answers.

"They are gone." Henry whispered. "King has them now."

Addington kicked him once again and went to the door. Before he left, turned around and angrily snarled.

"We haven't end up!"

XXX

Athos came to the door and knocked.

"Madame Bonacieux?" He looked at the others, all had bad thoughts. He pulled out a musket and slowly went inside. As soon as they came into the kitchen, saw the tied spouses. D'artagnan immediately rushed to Constance and pulled a gag from her mouth.

"Thanks god." Constance said the hoarse voice. "We are here like this for hours."

"Are you okay?" D'artagnan asked carefully. Constance nodded and massaging her wrists.

"What happened?" Athos could not wait any longer, already saw Gracelyn's room. It was messy. Attackers were obviously looking for something and the longer they delayed the less chances of their apprehension remained.

"What happened?!" Monsieur Bonacieux shouted. "Group of criminals came and tied us! It happened because of your friend. If you think, that she will come into this house once more, you are wrong! Only problems are with you!"

Porthos leapt forward to angry men and; caught him by the collar.

"This ain't about you." he said threateningly. "Our friends have disappeared and you will help to find them. Understood?"

Bonacieux tremblingly nodded.

"Okay." Prothos let him go and with a smile patted his shoulder. "Otherwise you will talk with Athos."

Bonacieux looked at the musketeer's leader and swallowed. Athos looked like a coming storm.

"What happened?" D'artagnan asked Constance gently.

"Five men came last night, pulled the muskets and said that if we will talk they will shoot us." Constance looked at Athos. Although Grace lived there just a moment, Constance took a fancy to her. She was really nice and told Constance about her relationship with Athos.

"I'm sorry, but when Grace came they threatened to kill her as well as us. After a while Aramis came with a man, whom I do not know. Both was stunned, carried away, and we had left here tied up."

"Talking about where are they going?" Athos asked. He looked calm, but was congealed and strict.

"No." Constance shook her head. "But I saw from the window how they go east."

Athos nodded. "At least we have something. Sorry for the problems."

"So the east?" D'artagnan asked, when they came out,

"The east." Athos agreed. Not much, but someone had to see them. Eight people do not just get lost on the night street.

XXX

"Are you okay, Henry?" Grace asked, after Addington left.

"It could be better." He whispered and his head fell to his chest once again. Obviously had pain, but as long as they were here and attached there was nothing to do.

"We will be okay, yeah?" Aramis said Grace. "The only thing we need it's time. They will find us. Musketeers are good in this."

"I know Aramis. But I hope to hurry, because Addington will want to disappear. Quickly. And doubt that he will leave us alone." For a moment she paused.

"Aramis?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, that you will not do something stupid." Grace knew that Addington's hatred is directed mainly to her and Henry, but she worried that Aramis just will not leave this and will try to attract attention to himself.

"Stupid? I?" He joked.

"Aramis!"

"I'm not going to promise anything, Grace." Aramis said seriously. "I won't let him harm you. No more. I am a musketeer and this is my job."

XXX

It took a long time to found someone who saw the group. But in the end they learned from the small boy, who wandered on the street. He was curious, and loved watching people. It seemed to him strange that eight people are outside in the night. Especially when the two of them were carried. Boy thought they are drunk, but then caught sight of the woman, and followed them near the house. Then, nothing had happened he went away and forgot until the moment when he saw the musketeers asking people.

"I'm gonna be musketeer too." The boy uttered definitely, when told them all. Walking away from them with pockets heavier by a few coins.

"I hope it's right place." Porthos said, when they were watching the old house on the outskirts of Paris.

"We do not have another clue." Athos said. "I see only one exit. We have to wait, we don't know how many of them are there."

After about an hour of observation counted four men. They sat at the table, which could be seen through the window and played cards. Suddenly another man came and talked to them, as he turned and spoke with someone else, musketeers concluded that there must be one more man at least. They could handle six men.

"It looks like we have a problem." D'artagnan pointed to the fact that the men began to lift and were cleaning things.

"He knows that the evidence is gone. We don't have time" Athos said, and set off to the house.

XXX

In the cellar there was a silence. Henry was still on the verge of unconsciousness and Aramis with Grace didn't know what to say.

After a while Aramis started to speak.

"Grace, if something happens I only wanted to tell you..." Gracelyn looked at him inquiringly. Aramis hesitated for a moment. "You know..."

"No. I don't."

Suddenly the door opened and they all raised their heads.

"After talking with my companion, we have decided to leave immediately." Addington said and came closer to them. "Unfortunately for you, this means that you will die. I had a plan to make you stay longer, but under the circumstances." Picked up his musket and pointed it at Henry.

"Don't do it!" Grace shouted and looking up at Henry, who had fear in the eyes. Fear of dying. "Listen, he did nothing, it was me!"

"Lady, don't try to deceive me. Know very well what he did. I have to say, that he surprised me. Worked for me the whole life, like his father, for my father. That is why his betrayal is the worst." Addington hesitated no longer and shot Henry in cold blood.

"No!" Grace shouted once again, the face covered by tears. Addington loaded again and this time pointed at Aramis.

"Please! Not him, has nothing to do with you!" Gracelyn tried to break away the shackles, but it was hopeless. The helplessness was killing her.

"You're right. He has nothing to do with me." Addington turned his head to Grace. "It is punishment for you. Watch him die." But before he could squeeze the trigger, they heard shots from muskets and sound of swords. A second later the door opened and Athos burst inside.

"This is the end Addington." Athos said and pointed weapon at him. "You cannot escape."

Addington looked around. Meanwhile, Porthos and d'Artagnan ran inside.

"It's your fault!" Lord blamed Gracelyn, but before he could raise his hand to his last shot, a blow sounded, and he fell dead to the ground. Finally, it was Athos who took revenge.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked, when Porthos unlocked their cuffs. He found keys in the pocket of the one of men.

"Yes. But Henry..." Grace looked towards the dead body of her friend.

"We couldn't do anything about it." Aramis said and took her into his arms. Grace hugged him gratefully back.

"You scare me like this once again and I will be the one who will kill you." She whispered into his ear.

Aramis looked at her and said with a smile. "I will definitely get it remember."

"And you were right." She winked at him. "I know."

Aramis smiled even more.

"Shall we go?" D'artagnan asked. He didn't want to disturb, but one of their opponents slashed him in the shoulder and it started getting burn. Aramise looked at him and noticed the injury.

"It's not serious, but we need to sew it." Aramis said, after closer scrutiny, and led d'Artagnan out.

"I'm glad you're fine." Porthos smiled at Grace and went to the other.

"Thank you for coming." Grace hugged Athos.

"You're welcome." Athos replied and they both went to the door.

"But what took you so long?" Grace teased him.

"Well, it was lunch time." Athos said in a serious tone and they both started to laugh.

XXX

"What about the shoulder?" Gracelyn asked d'Artagnan when they all sat at the table at the garrison.

"Just a scratch." He assured her. "What are you going to do now?" D'Artagnan asked in return.

"Don't know yet, but I am staying in Paris." She looked at Aramis, who was sitting next to her. "I have some commitments."

Aramis smiled and leaned closer to kiss her.

"Hey." Athos stopped them. "I said that I do not mind that you are together, but leave this somewhere to privacy."

"Cold fish." Grace grinned at him.

"Child." Athos retaliated.

"Grace," Porthos said, and smiling. "I'm sure with you it gonna be even more interesting than it was previously."

"I have no doubt." Athos mumbled. Life with Lady Gracelyn Haley never used to be boring.

THE END


	11. Bonus: The Book

**The Book**

Athos sat in his room and staring at the book. When Grace was shot, he wanted to check it out, but since then so much happened so completely forgot about that. Now it was all over. Addington was dead. Grace remains in Paris with Aramis. Everything turned out well, so there's no reason to put off any longer. He took the knife and slit the cover of the book. Letter and a small figurine fell to his lap. Athos put down the paper aside and took the pendant to his hands. It was a small wooden angel, which he very well recognized.

FLASHBACK

 _Athos stared out the window at the white nature. The landscape was covered with snow and at noon it shone like diamonds. But now it was already evening. First Gracelyn's Christmas in La Fere, everything went well, but after dinner, Grace has disappeared somewhere, and Athos couldn't find her. He was a little worried. The last couple of months she has spent here were good and she was cheerful most of the time, but this had been her first Christmas without mother and father._

 _Walking through the large house and all of a sudden seemed to him that he heard a quiet squeal. After a moment, he was sure, that someone is crying. Athos tried to find the source of the sound and eventually came to large curtains which hung in the corner of the deserted common room._

 _"What are you doing here?" Athos asked the girl gently, who cringed under the dusty curtains._

 _"Nothing." Gracelyn mumbled into her skirt._

 _"So I'll do nothing with you." Athos said and sat down next to her. He knew that the girl would speak. If he has learned something, it is that she never stay silent for too long._

 _"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Grace whispered, finally._

 _"What?" Athos was surprised. He did not expect something like that._

 _"Do you think I'm a bad person because I hate him?"_

 _"Who do you hate?" Athos could not imagine, that she hated someone. Grace loved everyone immediately. Almost everyone._

 _"My father." She said and crying again. "He promised that he would return."_

 _Athos was thinking for a moment. Many times he did not understand why adults sometimes do what they do and even in this case, he did not know why Lord Haley drove off. Then he remembered what Grace actually asked about._

 _"No, you're not a bad person." Athos assured her, thinking about his complicated relationship with his own father._

 _"Are you sure?" Grace looked at him hopefully._

 _"Absolutely." He answered and fumbled in the pocket. "I've got something for you." Athos pulled out a little wooden angel. He carved it himself._

 _"It's beautiful." Grace enjoyed examining her new gift._

 _"I am glad you like it." Athos smiled, stood up and then helped to stand up Gracelyn. "We should go."_

 _She nodded and then tugged him by the sleeve._

 _"What is it?" Athos stopped in his steps._

 _"Thank you." Grace smiled at him and then hurried away to her room._

END OF FLASHBACK

Athos put the memory aside and looked at the letter. He unfolded it slowly and just got to know a little bit messy handwriting of her cousin.

 _Dear Athos,_

 _as you know, I have returned to France. I suppose I have visited you in Paris in the musketeers barracks and if everything went according to plan, it was the last time I've ever seen you._

 _It is complicated, but one man from England, Henry, is arriving to Paris. You have to met him. I told him that if he doesn't find me, has to go to you. Trust him. Believe everything he will tell you. Believe what he will tell you about me. The last five years I lived in a lie and a lie is also the last thing I told you before I left France, and mainly you. This is the reason why I am running again. At that time, you needed me and I left. I hope that someday you forgive me._

 _Help Henry. At first I could not believe that you became a musketeer, when I learned, but the more I thought about it, the more I was sure that this is your destiny. Therefore, I believe you will help Henry to stop the coming events._

 _One day you have devoted me this angel, and told me that I am not a bad person. At the time, I believed that you are right, but now I am not so sure. Even though I have many times said myself you may forgive me, learn the truth and I will stay in Paris and everything will be alright, eventually I am too big coward to risk the possibility of the opposite. This way I will remain a hope you may not hate me at least, even though I will not be with you._

 _I wanted to thank You for everything you've done for me. If you were not here for me then I don't know how I would deal with the death of my mother. With you I had a wonderful childhood and had an older brother, who protect me, even I did not want always to and I love you for it._

 _Maybe we will meet again. God knows what my fate will bring._

 _Thank you for everything_

 _Your Grace_

Athos closed the letter and wondering. Then, when Grace came to the garrison for the second time it seemed to him strange that she asks about the book. She was afraid that he had already read the letter. Thanks to the ironic game of fate, it was the cardinal, to whom Athos could be grateful for Gracelyn's staying. If he was there where Grace waited him, she would have been long gone, and Athos was infinitely glad that this time it was not according to her plan.

XXX

The next day Athos went to visit Grace. When he put wooden angel to her hands she looked at him in surprise.

"So you have read..." she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes." He nodded in approval, and then very seriously added. "Never think about leaving again."

"I'm sorry." Grace grinned at him apologetically. "I thought that it would be just better to go without seeing your look, when I tell you the truth. Which frankly was a horror. Before the inn I mean. I didn't know that you would be able to forgive me."

"Grace," Athos said, and waited until she will be fully focus. "I love you, I will forgive you probably always and you're not a bad person, but..."

"But?"

"Next time you'd better tell me everything, because you really cannot assume my reaction."

"Hey." Grace giggled and getting smacked him lightly in the shoulder. "As if you could assume mine."

"I am a great in the presupposition of your reactions." Athos countered.

"And what then, when you told Thomas, that I am definitely not jumping into this pond in the dress, when he throws my hat there?"

"True. At the time, I was absolutely wrong."

* * *

 **Goodbye guys and thank you for everything. This story could not exist without you. :)  
NikaJ**


End file.
